when edward leaves agian
by vamploverandwerewolfkisser
Summary: When edward leaves, what is to become of Bella? In this Jacob will show true love and passion, while bella is still recoving from her loss. as time goes on her ties with jacob strenthion and may even become true love.she goes into a world unknow.
1. Chapter 1

I sat there on my bed, my picture book open, and saw Edward had taken all my pictures of him. He had even taken my lullaby. My hand clenched the book, I could feel it bending under the pressure I was applying. "Edward, come back, please," I pleaded silently under my breath, as I felt the tears stroll their way down my face. After throwing, the book on the floor, I got up and ran downstairs. "Dad I'm going out!" I yelled at Charlie as I ran by. I yanked my keys off the hook and felt tears welling in my eyes. I wouldn't be able to hold up my happy face for much longer.

"Where are you going Bells?"

"Edward's" I said choking back a cry.

"What's wrong? Did he hurt you?" Charlie asked as soon as he heard my cry of pain. I was desperate and wanted to make things right, so I ignored the question and went out the door. The tears now were no longer held back and when they came so did a cry of pain. It didn't even seem like it could have come from me or anything human , though I knew it was mine. The sound was tragic and mournful, like someone had died, but in a way someone did. I had. My heart was strangled and cold. It was black now, no love was occupying that place in my chest, just cold hard despair.

I opened my trucks door and slid in, on the wheel I found a note, his note. Edwards perfect handwriting was scribbled on a piece of paper. I had to try not to scream, as I read the words, they were of hate and sorrow, and complete passion, but no love at all. It was not even signed love, Edward, like his notes normally said.

I read it again, I had to choke back yet another yelp, and went on

My dear Bella,

You are my demon, a demon sent from hell just for me. I can no longer stand to be around you, I'm moving on to bigger and better things now and hope, you to my dear will do the same. I know this is sudden but, I know now that we may never be and I have never loved you, even though I told you so. I was lying to myself and to you, trying to make this work. But it doesn't and never will. But I ask one thing of you, I hope you will grant me this last request. Be Safe.

Good bye my dear one,

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

His note, it was so perfectly written like he had meant every word he said, I couldn't believe it. No it was that I didn't want to believe it. Edward was all I thought about, after his note there was no reason to go back to his house, a house full of memeries that will never be relived and will only bring pain. Jacob, I thought, I'll go down to Jake's at La Push, no one will bother me there. I finally started up my eingine and it roared to life. I was crying all the way, my eyes were blury and my throt burned from all the sobbing. My heart was gone, no my soul was gone. It was like he had purposely teared it from my skin and taken it with him, along with my heart.

My breathing was short and rapid, I could hardly steer my truck now, so thank god I was almost at Jacobs house. I pulled up and Jacob peaked from behind the curtian and grinned. I waved from my truck and turned it off. As I climbed out Jake was runnin towards me at full speed, I had forgotten how fast he was. He lifted me up in a bear hug and swung my around in a cricle, like I was 2. "Jake!" I yelled at him when he wouldn't but me down, my tears had vanished and my cheeks were red from the hello.

"fine, but I missed you," he replied and squeezed me again.

"That's right put me down now. You'll crush my ribs if you don't stop squeezing me like you wanted pulp out of me." I giggled at my own joke and he smiled, that warm smile I had missed for so long. "I love you." I said into his chest.

"you what?" he asked backing away from me.

"I love you Jacob Black! Dammit I love you!"

"What of Ed-Cullen?"

"They're gone," I said looking up at him then down at my feet, "forever." I whispered it in a way, he could almost not hear me, and I wish he hadn't. My voice was tramatized and pained, yet soft and gental.

"Sorry," he muttered, though I knew it was not symathic, I could see a hint of joy in his eyes, which he was tring to hide. After he had stop talkin to me I found he hated the Cullens, even though he didn't before. Cullens, that was now a curse word in my mind and reaked of pain as I thought of the ones I loved and had thought they had loved me too. Though I was sure Alice would come and visit me, it would probably only bring pain when she did. So in the back of my mind I hoped she would not come, and not see a zombie, or a whole nother person. I was with Jacob now and nothing could change that, not even if Edward came back and begged for me.

"It's fine, I glad though," I replied softly. "I can be with you now," I added then went on my toes and gentely pressed my lips to his. I felt guilty, like I was cheating on the long lost vampire I once called my love, no my one and only true love. I went rigided for a moment as I thought his name, it stunned me how much pain was packed into that 6 letter word, how it tore me apart and riped me. How it left a gouging hole in my heart, where it was bleeding uncontrollably.

Jacob let go and moved back, he had felt my tension and decied it best to stop. "why?"

"Why what?" I asked truly curious of his question.

"Why did the Cullens leave?"

"Carlise got another job that payed better money," I lied quickly, saying the frist reasonable thing that came to mind. It wasn't like I was going to tell him my ex was a vegatarion vamire, and he left because he hated me. And I lost it. I fell almost hitting the ground before Jacob caught me. I was sobbing, and now jake seemed to feel uncomfortable, like all men with a crying lady. He set me down on the grass and let me rest on his shoulder, silently sobbing. Accasionaly he rubbed my back as an effort to say he was there and cared.

I pulled back from him after probably whaat was an hour of crying, my eyes were dry and my face was caked in salt. I did feel better though as if as the tears ran so did some pain. I tried to stand up, but fell back down in the grass. My butt was wet and cold from sitting on the dam ground for so long. Jake got up frist and offerd me his hand to help me up, I accepted.

"Do you want a pair of my sweat pants to change into?" he asked as we entered his tiny, but fimaliar home.

"I'd love that if you don't mind."

"I don't mind, just though you might not want to stay in wet jeans,"

"that was nice of you." I smiled up at him and he lead me to his room. He grabbed a pair of pants from a tossoled drow and tossed them to me. He glanced at me once then left me to change. I shrugged off the wet and uncomfortable jeans and tugged on the way to big pants. I had to tighten the strings in it so much, I swear there was a least a foot of string on each side. Well not that much but still they were huge. After getting them to an appropite snich I came out of his messy bed room.

"Better?" he called as he heard me fall in the hallway.

"Yeah but they are soooo bagy it might cause a trippen hazard," I yelled as I fell for what seemed like the 5th time. Jacob just laughed as I fell numorious times on my way to the couch.

"You are the only one you can find a way to fall 10 times in 5 ft." he shook he head at my klutziness.

"You bet I can, and I bet you I may be a klutz but that I can kiss great," I sassyied him.

"if so show me." he challenged.

"Of course, I never don't do a dare." I answered smiling mischievously.

"Then show me hot lips." I grinned once again and went over to the couch.

"up here if you wana a taste." I said patting the spot next to me. His grinned widened, like he knew he was going to get more than a taste. He sat down and I turned so I was facing him, he did the same. I leaned in a brushed my lis so his, then leaned away. Going back to his lips I pressed mine to his and let go. The kiss was an amazing feeling, I had only kissed Edward before. This though was a warm kiss like no other I had experienced. His lips formed to mine a way Edwards never had. His lips crushed mine as he pushed me against the back of th couch. My hands found his hair some where in the process and now clinged to it for dear life. His mouth moves to my neck, then my callorbone. I pushed against his chest, telling him not to go there but didn't stop him. His lips met mine again and I found myself lying ontop of him kissing his guts out. My lips were glued to him, I could move them, but they could not leave his skin, no matter how hard I tried I could not force myself to stop.

Then the door opened and guess what? None other then Billy with my father came in. I shoved myself off of jake as soon as I heard the door open, but jake didn't he kissed me again as they walked in.

"Jacob!" Charlie yelled.

"Bella?" Billy echoed with a curious tone.

"Bells I thought you went to Edwards, not Jakes. And why are you wearing his pants?"

"Dad, I can explain I-" he cut me off.

"Yes Isabella, do explain, is this cheating on your ever so slightly true love?"

"NO! and I'm wearing his pants cuz mine got all wet when I fell in a puddle in his back yard" I barked.

"Really? Then what are you doing swabing spit with a Black?"

"Edward broke up with me about a week ago Dad!"

"He did?"

"Yes Dad, otherwise I wouldn't be swabbin spit with Jacob!"

"Jake!" Billy suddenly yapped, "outside now!" his face was sturn and angery, it looked as if I had gotten him in trouble.

"But.."

"No buts mister, outside now!"

"Sure sure," he got up and went to the porch with his father.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going here Isabella?" he was still using my full name which ment I was in trouble still.

"I was still sad and wanted to go to Edwards then remembered that they moved yesterday, so I thought why not go see Jake? Haven't said hi in a while. Is there something so wrong about that?"

"It seemed to be move than a friendly visit!" I looked up at him then we heard rasied voices outside too.

"Dad! Nothing happen, I didn't explode of anything!"

"Jacob Black that is not the reason! You could have-"

"I never would! How could you think of something like that?" he paused, "I'm not going to make the same mistake Sam did! Cuz I'm not Sam! Won't you please get that though your mind!"

"Don't speak to me like that wolfie!"

"Sorry! I'm leaving tell Bells I said bye."

"Fine! Go then you rotten piece of fur!" and that was the end of that, nothing else was said and he came in. "Would you please go my friends." we nodded then left, I went towards my truck and opened the door.

"Bella?" my angels sweet velvety voice called. I looked around and saw nothing, no sign I actually heard his voice or that he was there. Excpet there was another note.

Bella,

Stay away from him! Be Safe.

Edward

Be safe? Why does he care? He left me, deserted me, hurt me and almost killed me! And little stars? What's that? A you are still my star? Pish posh! God I could kill him now!!! I was pissed at him, he left me broken then he comes and tells me to stay away from my sun. It was clear why I was so mad though, I loved him. I wanted him beside me, holding my hand. The pain rippled through, and I had to pull over as I broke out in tears. A tearing and ripping sensation came through me. I was trembling now with hurt and my body was shaking as I tried to gain control of my feelings.

I was able to lossen up enough to drive now, even though the tears still flowed down. When I pulled into the drive Charlies curiser was already in the drive way and he was waiting for me on the porch. I stepped out of my truck and timidly came forward towards my dad. He stance was angery and tense.

"Dad?"

"Bella." he answered short without feeling.

"I-I know what I did was wrong Dad, I just, I don't know." I whispered, stuttering a little.

"You kissed someone you don't truly feel for Isabella, you are going to hurt him."

"I do feel for him," I defended myself.

"Do you love him as much as you liked Cullen?"

"Ya, I think." I answered slowly.

"You think? Bells you can't think, you must know otherwise you might make a big mistake."

"Like what?" I said sharply.

"Hurting a friend and yourself."

"I can't be hurt anymore! I've lost my heart Dad, Edward took it with him when he left me." I yelled, my eyes were bubbling.

"Bella." he symathically assured me that I was going to be fine.

"No! Don't Bella me, my life is dead without Jacob father. I can't live without him, and if you took that one thing that I tresure most away. I, I won't be able to stay here. Ever."

"Bella."

"Stop it!" I screeched and ran inside. I heard him trample after me but stoped as I darted

up the stairs. As I got in I swung around, closed the door and locked myself in. Then collapsed on

my floor, balling up I cried and cried. The pain didn't ease this time, it just keep

coming, as if it was an infection that wouldn't go away. That's exactly what it was,

Edward was an infection that I could not rid. No matter how hard I tried nothing worked,

even repressing his presence was hard, cuz it felt like he was still watching. If he was

I hope he felt guilty for my pain. My heart throbbed and hurt like no other thing I had ever

Felt like I was being slowly ripped apart. My heart was broken and the only one who

Knew how to fix it was Jacob Black. I finally got up and crawled into my bed, I remembered his copperish hair, his death pale skin, and his sweet, sweet voice. That sang me to sleep as I though of his voice humming my lullaby.

I woke the next morning feeling better but not complete. As I trudged down the stairs I found a bowl of cereal and the milk waiting for me on the table. Charlie must had left it out for me, knowing I needed it and for that I was grateful. It was Saturday I realized and planned on seeing Jacob again. After I ate my cereal I went upstairs and changed. I was in a pair was streachy jeans and a lose fitting t-shirt.

I searched for my keys and when I found them I scribbled a note telling Charlie were I was going to be. Then went outside and started up my truck, it was a sunny day in a glommy time of my life. So I left my jacket in my room. I drove down to La Push and found my way to Jacobs. As I got out no one came and swung me around as I wished that would happen. The bubbling sensation of happiness slowly drifted away as I went to the door and found no one home.

I walked around to the back to see if they were out back but saw nothing. As I was turing I saw a wolf. A huge, gigantic wolf run out of the trees. I was frozen and could not move. All of a sudden it burst into a de-clothed Jacob, or at least I thought it was him.

"HOLY COW!!" I yelled! Jacob whipped around and looked utterly embarrassed also proving that it was him.

"Bella!" he yapped then darted into the trees, and came out 30 seconds later with pants on. "What are you doing here?" he asked panicked.

"What were you doing turning into a wolf and being naked?!" I snapped back.

"you weren't suppose to see that." he whined, while his face was becoming brighter with every second.

"no clothes! Do you not hear me. Why were you naked?!"

"I can't wear clothes when in my wolf form Bella, they-" he stopped suddenly. Then he started to growl, deep in his chest. Then from the trees came three more boys came. "Bella," he said scratching the back of his head, "this is Sam, Paul and embry."

"So those are your pack?"

"Yeah.."

"Jacob!" the tallest one yelled.

"Yes Sam." he replied turning.

"Why is she here and what are you telling her?"

"I go into wolf form for you to hear. Cuz I'll probably die of embarrassment if I have to say it."

"No Don't!" I said into their conversation.

"Why?"

"Cuz I can tell then Jake." I replied annoyed. One of the boys snickered at me calling him Jake for some reason.

"Fine, your funeral."

"Good then. And Sam I guess?"

"Yes."

"Well then, apparently I stumbled upon Jacob being human from his wolf form. And he was unclothed and it was terrifying." then 2 out of the four boys I was with started laughing. Sam and Jacob didn't, they both glared and looked angry.

"Jacob, you were being real stupid!" one of the boys called. Then the other started catcalling like me and him where an item, well I guess we were now , but I'd seen more than necessary.

"Why didn't you check to make sure no one was around?"

"I didn't think Bella would show up in my back yard at the exact moment I changed form Sam."

"She should had never found out!" he answered his voice raising.

"Ummm. Can I but in?" I asked loudly, making them flinch from my loudness.# Sam looked at me and interrogated me with his eyes. They penetrated through me as if he had just shot me. I stumbled back at the intensity of his angry, confused glare. He then turned back to Jacob, clearly saying that I had nothing to do with what had happened.

"She's the vampire girl Jacob." He hissed.

"So?" he answered indifferently.

"So? She reeks of vampire, and you know what they might not come back, expect I think they will because of her," he said, jabbing a finger in my direction.

"What has she to do with them ever being here?"

"She.." he stopped mid-sentence knowing he had no defense here.

"That's right, nothing."

"But Jacob, you have to be reasonable here. She can't stay. You must tell her to leave and never come back. I don't want you to do what I did to my love."

"I won't do that!" he yelled, "Why can't anyone understand I'm not you!" Jacobs body was now twitching as if he was trying to stop something from within.

"Settle down." Sam commanded in a stern voice.

"Back of my Bella! You try to hurt her or take her away from me, I'll I'll. I'll leave the pack!" he threatened.

"You can't"

"Are you so sure? I could not come when in the time I should be, I could never come to meetings. There are lots of ways I can not be a pack member. Do you want that?"

"No, but once you are pack, you are always pack. If you decline your abilty it will consume you."

"How's that? Becoming a wolf in the middle of a lecture in school?" he joked though Sam did not take it as funny.

"This is serious, this is not just about you anymore. It is about your duties in which you are bonded to whether you like it or not!"

"Well I don't like it and i can leave! wether you like it or not Sam!" he voice roared and shook as he explained things to Sam. their fighting went on for about an hour until they came to the agreement that i couldn't tell anyone, like i would. also that Jake would have to look after me while i was with the pack.

"Sorry," i mummbled to him as he drove me home, for i was in no state to drive after what i had witnessed, he tilted his head but his eyes never left the road ahead of us.

"You have nothin to be sorry for, I'm the one who should be saying sorry." he answered after a few minutes.

"But i'm the one who got you in trouble in the frist place."

"Stop..." he turned the coner to my street and slowed down, "Please stop blaming this on yourself would you? You did nothing wrong, so get over it." he did a sharp turn into my driveway and cut the engine.

"But-"

"No!" he said cutting me off.

"Jake stop yelling at me! If you don't blame me then you have no reason to be yellin at me!" i snapped, i swung open the door and ran to the porch, after getting the key i unlocked the door, went in and closed it on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

After closing the door, I leaned against it as he rang the doorbell. Once I smack my hand against the door as a warning, either he didn't notice or was just stupid. "Go away!" I yelled though the door.

"Not until you let me in!" he rang back.

"That wouldn't be leaving you idiot! I want you gone, not in my house!"

"Like I care what you want!"

"Yeah I knew you never cared!" I hollered with pain raking in my voice.

"That didn't come out how I meant it Bells!"

"Of course it didn't, just go home Jacob Dan Black!"

"Bella," he cried out.

"No!" I yelled then walked away from the door. After a minute I heard his engine roar up and the sound slowly faded into the darkness. Darkness, that is what I needed, no what I wanted. A place where nothing can bother me, not even a crazy vampire, or a moronic dog. I climbed the stair into my room and grabbed a coat from my closet. I also yanked on some of my warm socks. After I had pulled myself together I grabbed my dad's flashlight and headed into the forest.

It was dark and cold, still I did not turn back. There was a snap of a branch, I turned around quickly but saw nothing. My nerves were on the edge now, every noise; even the cry of an owl had me checking my back. Finally I decided that I should head back but could not find my way. I searched, and searched for that trail that had brought me to the little clearing that I was resting at. My hands were cut up and my jeans were ripped letting the cold find a place to come.

"Bella, What are you doin here? All alone, no one to save you." Came that voice that I had dreaded. Victoria was here.

"Victoria?" I called, my voice shaking with fear, dread and also of the pain that was probably soon to come.

"Yes Bella." Her voice came from above me so my eyes shot up, but all I saw was the moving branches. "So Edward finally got bored with you?" she suddenly appeared from the brush.

"N-N-No" I replied quietly.

"Really? Now would he let you go out into the woods all alone?" she added a power to the word alone which scared me.

"Why don't you go find Laurent?"

"Oh, I'm already here." He voice was cold and hard. I turned around and found him right behind me, if we had been any closer you might think we were kissing. I stepped back.

"Scared yet?"

"Just kill me already!" I yelled.

"Would be a pleasure but Laurent came up with a better plan."

"And what might that be?"

"To Turn you."

"Why?" I asked backing away.

Laurent answered this time, "Because he feared you becoming a vampire so much, it might hurt him more." Victoria giggled at their plan as if it was gossip at a party.

"He'll have no choice, he'll want revenge. So if you're a newbie and he tries to kill me, I'll kill him and you'll be able to do nothing about it."

"What of his family?"

"Already taken care of."

"Victoria! What did you do!" I shrieked in outrage and fear for my vampires.

"We only caught, what's his name, the young blond one off ground."

"Jasper?" I said in a breathless reply.

"Yes, him."

"Did you hurt him?" I asked even though I already knew they had.

"Yes." Laurent's husky voice chimed in, "We put him in a short term coma."

"No, please tell me you are lying!" I fell to the mud, with tears flowing down my cheeks.

"I thought you loved the one you killed my James?"

"I love them all.." I cut off and began to sob, and begged them to get on with it. I felt one of them pick me up and start running. I heard a door open and found myself in my house.

"Say goodbye, and well leave a note, telling your father you won't be coming back." She laughed when I looked up at her face in shock. "Get with it can't have them looking for you when your dead." I quickly grabbed a sheet of paper to do as I was told.

Dad,

I'm sorry but I can no longer live. No matter what happens or could happen, leave me alone and don't come looking for my body, you'll never find it. Tell Jacob I loved him and if Edward ever comes back tell him that I hope we see each other again. And tell Mom and Phil that I also loved them and dad I loved you more than air its self. I love you,

Goodbye,

Your little girl Bella

Tears had splattered all over the sheet of paper and my writing was even worse than usual because I was shaking up and down. "Touching, now come."

"May I get a few things?"

"Yes," she frowned, "Laurent go with her," she order. I trampled up the stairs one last time and grabbed my purse and stuffed in it another pair of pants and my book. I also grabbed my quilt so I could have a little of my home with me. "Hurry up!" she yelled from downstairs so Laurent picked me up and we went running. We ran and ran never stopping never slowing down. Finally I blacked out, knowing nothing of the trip that brought us to a cold mountain.

When I woke I was laying on my quilt with Victoria and Laurent deep in conversation. I sat up and they turned. "You woke little Vampire." Victoria's voice sang with joy. "We thought we had killed you. It's been two weeks since we bit you, and you didn't even cry out as the poison did its job."

"What?" I asked, feeling this pain in my throat, I grabbed some snow and shoved it in my mouth.

"That won't help the burning." I spit it out so I could talk.

"I can't be……. I would have felt it and," I let the snow fall into my mouth and melt though it did not help just as she said. Vampire? Me? How could it happen, it was what I had wished for but now it didn't feel so great.

"When we bit you, you said 'Edward, thanks for turning me, I love you' then you tried to kiss Laurent. After that you just laid there where you are now. Not even a scream. And now you aren't even raging for blood like most would do, I wonder why."

"So do I. Edward said I would be hard to control."

"He did?"

"Yeah, he said like all new born are crazy strong and real stupid." Wait I thought, am I really having a conversation with Victoria and Laurent, and I'm not running for my life? Yep I was, sitting on an old blanket talking to the ones I once feared more than anything, but I knew what she said was true. And she wouldn't try anything till she had me on her good side.

Standing up I decided to find out how fast I could run, I darted. The wind whipped my hair like never before and my balance was also better. Dodging trees, branches, rocks, all the things that would have made me fall now where my least worries. I turned around to head back but smelled something. It was intoxicating, like nothing I had ever smelled.

I started to walk the way it was coming from and found and freshly killed animal. Its blood pooled around it, and the smell hit me had and fast. The burn in my throat intensified and had more pain to it. Almost like someone had come and plunged a dagger though it. Then the blood was laying there for my first meal. I leaned down craving to taste it, I stuck my finger in the puddle and brought it up and licked the blood away. After that one little taste I went on my knees and drained all the blood that was left. The burning in my throat eased away as I drank. The one thing that had brought me to faint before was now my food and I loved it. I wiped the remaining blood of my face and went back to Victoria and Laurent.

"Have fun little one?" Victoria asked. Her tone was no longer filled wit hate or anger, now it was filled with care.

"Yeah," I said licking a drop of blood of my finger that I had missed.

Laurent chuckled, "Already had your first meal I see. What was it animal or human?"

"Animal. I found it and couldn't help myself. The burning just got stronger as I got closer."

"That'll happen a lot. So shall we find your beloved?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"I'm not ready to face him. And actually I think I never want to see him again."

"Laurent leave will you, and out of hearing range. I wana talk with Bella." He nodded then flashed away.

"Yeah?" I asked, then plopped down on the blanket again. I look at her and raised my eyebrows. My stomach was filled with butterflies again. The old fear of her killing me was back, even though I knew I was safe.

"Do you understand that you'll have to stay with us unless we give you to Edward?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you choose the one you love?"

"Cause he left me."

"Why?"

"He thought it was for the best. And why am I telling you this? You have tried to kill me again and again . and why did I just agree to stay with you?"

"Because at this moment you trust us more than Edward, but in time you will want to go to him, I think."

"Kay, but why Victoria?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you just kill me? Why change me when I could have be gone forever, now it will be hard to kill me."

"Because, I wanted some else besides Laurent for company, I have traveled with boys for over 3 centuries and when I had a chance to get a female companion I took it," her head drooped as if she was ashamed of herself.

"Can we go?"

"Yeah, lets go and catch Laurent on the way. He'll be able to tell that we are leaving." We started on our way soon followed by Laurent. As we traveled I marveled at how clear things were and how I could smell everything and hear everything to. I was running ahead of them time to time, taking in everything that had happened. I was even able to talk to them, nicely with no threats or badgering.

"Victoria, Laurent how old are you?" I asked when we had slowed to a human pace.

"I'm 434." Victoria answered.

"And I'm 231."

"How old were you when you were changed?"

"21, and Laurent I believe was 20 or 22."

"20."

"So am I young age for the turning?"

"Not really but yes also there are more 20 and above then below 20s."

"Kay, so if you guys are that old how did you meet?"

"Me and James were on our way to Africa when Laurent found us. He was alone and the bigger your group the more protected so we told him he could join. That was 30 years ago."

"Yeah, it was fun hangin out with you guys though James could get real grumpy."

"Yes he could, remember when he tried to kill you because you told him he needed to drink soon? That was funny."

"For you maybe but I was the one with his fangs at my throat trying to rip me apart."

"Whatever. He would have never killed you, you were like a brother to him," she sighed in her memories. I was quiet now and kept walking. We drew closer to civilization after about 5 days of walking, we had no need to run, if we had we would have made it there in one day. The whole 24 hour day because we can't sleep. It is strange only being able to daydream and not curling up at night to refresh yourself after a long day. But in a way I was grateful because if I had been able to dream I would probably dream of Edward, Jacob and my family.

Those names were now becoming faint memories as time went on and I began to trust the ones I had feared. It had been about 3 months since I was changed. When we occasionally got to a TV I found I was under missing person. And that all the ones I knew were worried about me. I once saw a interview with Jessica, she said, "Oh, me and Bella were great friends, we shared everything. I miss her so much and and," then she began to "Cry". Yeah like she missed me, she missed the gossip that she always made up about me. Then as I was watching it changed to another person, Jacob.

"Bella was my friend and I cared for her. I miss her and if she isn't dead I hope she can see me now. Bells if you are watching please come home. Please I miss you so much." He pleaded with his voice and his eyes only showed worry and pain. I missed him to but would I risk going back? Yes, yes I would but only to see Jacob.

The next night while Victoria and Laurent went hunting I grabbed my things and ran to Forks. For 3 nights I ran, all in a desperate cry of help, I need his hug to warm me up. I wanted Edwards arms to circle me more but I didn't know where he was or what he was doing so I went to the next best thing.

The night I got there I crept into La Push hoping none of the wolves were on watch. Then I heard the trample of feet behind me and a howl, calling the others. I turned and heard Sam.

"It's me, Bella." I said to his snarling. He grunted. I went to turn around and walk away but his teeth clamped down on me. "Dam it Sam!" I swung around and punched him in the mouth. His grip loosened letting me slip free. He then pounced on me and tried to rip my head off. I would take none of that so I hit his head. The blood dripped on my skin and he backed away, knowing now who I was and what I had become. He ran into the trees and came out human.

"Bella?"

"Yes you moron!"

"You're a vampire?" I could see his body shaking, telling him to kill me but he didn't.

"No Duh? I never noticed! Where is Jake?"

"The pack is coming"

"Really? I'm not deaf I heard you howl."

"Sorry!" he barked back, his voice rising and his body shaking more. I had never seen him like this, he was always the one who keep control and never varied.

"What wrong with you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nothing" he said between closed teeth.

"Whatever, I'm leaving soon if Jacob doesn't show."

"I'm here. Who are you?" that burned, deep, he wanted me back but didn't even know who I was?

"Isabella Swan." I answered coldly.

"Bella isn't a vampire." I hadn't turned around to face him yet so now I turned. When he saw my face, it was masked in horror.

"Yes I am."

"But. When."

"The night I slammed the door in your face, I went to the woods and Victoria caught up with me, with Laurent. She turned me and I saw your cry for me to come back on the TV. So I did, thought you might want to know I was alive, or at least partly."

"Bella?" he asked again and walked towards me, my instinct told me to run but I stayed where I was.

"Yes, you look great."

'Wait you can see me?"

"Yeah I can, why wouldn't i?" then it dawned on me, vampires weren't able to see werewolves.

"Cause you're a vampire."

"Yeah, I guess it is one of my powers."

"Sure. What do you want lee-Bella?"

"Did you almost call me a leech?"

"Yes," he answered quietly.

"That's what I get for coming down here to see YOU!"

"Sorry," he replied cringing a little.

"Yeah, whatever." I walked towards him and hugged him. I knew he never would love me again but I needed a hug, even if it was from him. His embrace was slower and not joyful, it was full of caution. Like he though I was about to kill him. Then his embrace tightened.

"I love you Bella."

"But I'm a vampire," I whispered into his chest.

"So?"

"I thought you said you loved me till my heart stopped beating and it stopped."

"I say things I never meant." He hushed in my ear. He body was shaking now.

"I should go, its hurtin you. I can see you shaking. Bye," I whispered across his lips. Then lightly pressed mine to his, after that I flashed away at the speed of a bullet.

"Bella!" I heard his distant cry and went back to Victoria and Laurent.


	3. Chapter 3

I had been running for days now and my hunger was growing greater. Once I got into the city I had left, I couldn't reset the smell of humans. I crept into an alley and waited. After about 2 hours a young man came down, slowly I came up from behind him. I grabbed his mouth as I got close enough. He struggled against me as I shoved him against the wall of the alley. The fear in those green eyes scared me, he looked at me like I was a monster. My grip loosened and he tried to slip away, for him it was bad. For as my instinct took over so my hand shot out and broke his neck. There was no yep for mercy, no cry of pain, just the terrified look on his face. His dead eyes gazed at me in horror. Finally I ignored it and sank my teeth into his flesh. The blood pooled into my mouth. It was warm, like hot chocolate, but tasted very different. As it flowed down my throat my hunger disappeared.

After I finished I searched his pockets and found a wallet, with money and his id. His name was Joe Outyork. He had lots of cash, I found about $200 in it. I then picked up his lifeless body and tossed it into the dumpster which I then light on fire. I watched it burn and flame higher, then heard sirens of an ambulance and fire truck. Then I darted away.

As I ran I heard, "Who set the fire?" then, "OMG! There's a body in here." I had left his id in front of the dumpster so hopefully the people who loved him could at least have his body. Now I was full of hate for myself, I had killed an innocent person, then burned his body.

"Bella!?" I heard someone cry, I turned myself around to see who it was.

"Edward?" I cried, I was filled with joy. Though my thoughts said go back to Victoria and Laurent I stayed were I was.

"Yes. And are you Isabella Swan?"

"It's me Edward!" I cried in glee and ran to hug him. His hands shoved me back though, the bared my way to his body. I stepped back and looked at him in confusion.

"What happen to my Bella?"

"I'm here Edward, I'm standing in front of you," I replied with clear joy in my voice. I was so happy to see him that I almost lost my head. My heart felt like it was pounding and I wasn't breathing. So I took a breath and smelled his sweet scent, my memories had done him no justice. His face, his eyes, his hair and even his smell hit me harder than I thought.

"Who changed you?" he asked, his eyes were full of worry and anger.

"Victoria," he growled deep in his chest, "And don't you think about hurting her or Laurent!" I yelled, pointing my finger at him. He stepped away from and tilted his head to one side asking why in the world would I say that. "They changed me, but they are also my friends now because they didn't leave me!" he looked hurt now, "Sorry"

"Don't be my sweet," I looked up and he grinned that smile I had missed so much. Then I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him and just stood there while his arms encircled me too.

"Go," I mumbled, and twisted out of his hug. The pain that he had brought me was terrible and now. There was no now, how could I forgive him for what he did. I wanted to, I really do, but I can't. I can't forgive someone one who crushed my heart and left me with no reason other than, I don't love you anymore.

"But Bella," he wined. I took another step back and shook my head.

"I can't forgive you Edward."

"Why?" he asked, his tone filled with pain and worry.

"You left me."

"But I still love you."

"Then why did you leave me?"

"I had to," he answered in a weak voice and begged for forgiveness with his eyes.

"No, you choose to, you didn't have to leave even if it was for the best, you choose."

"But-"

"No, you choose stupidly over me"

"I love you Bella"

"I will, I can never forgive you for what you have done to me. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be in this mess."

"Isabella Swan I love you, will you marry me?"

"No," I answered flatly then turned around and headed for my family. I couldn't look back because I knew that Edward's reaction would pain me.

"Bella! Please!" I heard Edward call out in despair as I walked away. Tears were now silently falling down my cheeks as I went to Laurent and Victoria.

The streets passed but the tears did not. All I noticed was the time slowly passin with each step, and the muffled yells of strangers as I walked into them.

"Bella?" Laurent's voice woke me from my emptiness.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"No," I paused, "I need to see Jacob Black." I answered before I could stop my words.

"You can't go back to Forks or La Push Bells"

"I'll cut my hair, die it, wear makeup and I'll only see Jacob"

"No Bells, you can't Jake is a were, he'll try to kill you."

"He won't, I know he won't. He loves me."

"He might but the wolf inside him doesn't."

"Yes he does, you don't know the Jacob I do."

"Your funeral, again." He joked a little. My mouth twitched in a half smile.

"If it is I'll send your regards to God or the Devil. Were ever I end up but hopefully god. I'll put in a good word for you too."

"Fine by me just don't forget Victoria."

"Of course not! How could I forget her?"

"You couldn't. She use to scare the lights out of you."

"I wouldn't remember her for that you dork, I'd remember her for her friendship."

"Okay, and I'm not a dork."

"Your right! You're a vampire style geek!"

"Hey!"

"Who's callin who a geek." Victoria's voice hung over our fighting.

"Bells is calling me a vampire style dork and geek."

"Well you are so what's the problem?"

"Girls." He said shrugging and left.

"What you been doin Vampi?"

"Telling Laurent my plans and callin him names. How bout you?"

"Here and there, not much. What are these planes that led to a name calling fight?"

"Going to see Jacob Black."

"Why?"

"I just need him, I had a really bad day."

"Like what?"

"Killed a man and rejected Edward Cullen."

"Wha-What? You rejected Edward? How? Why? When?"

"Yes I did, when- after I dinned, how- he asked me to marry him I said no, and why- because he hurt me to much to forgive him."

"Wow that's harsh."

"Yep, and I am going to see Jacob."

"You shouldn't"

"I know. Laurent already said I shouldn't go."

"Just be careful and don't do anything, anything foolish."

"I'll try."

"And please don't get yourself killed."

"Can do."

"Thanks," she smiled warmly the n told me to get going. I traveled only at night and I was making another trip to Jacobs in the last month, no week."

I crept in the night, silently going though towns. No one knew I was there and I had no plans of changing that.

Forks was close, I could tell by the dirt beneath my feet and the steady drizzle of rain. Waling though the woods I could smell my werewolf family. They had traveled here so I knew that I would see him tomarrow.

As the sun went up I went stopped and set up my camp. Well actually I went up, up in a tree. I had spent most days in alleys or trees, somewhere where I wouldn't be noticed.

The moon rose and I headed for La Push. My palms were sweaty with anticipation as I got closer.

WELCOME TO LA PUSH!

A sign I was happy to see, as I entered I picked up on everything around me. The pitter patter of rain, the small steps of mice and the howl of Jacob. Jacob?

My feet fled to his house, I knew this cry, it was one of pain. It cried out and shattered my cold heart. When I got to his house I ran to his window and yanked it open and silently landed on his floor.

A snore came from Billy's room, so thankfully I hadn't woken him up. I plopped down on his bed and took in his scent. His room hadn't changed much, his bed still took up most of the room. The only difference I could see was that the picture of me pretending to work on his car no longer hung on his wall.

"Jacob," I breathed.

"Bella?" Jacobs soft voice came from his door. Lost in my memories I hadn't heard him approach. My cheeks flushed, I knew that I wasn't suppose to be there but I loved him.

"Yes," answered not looking at him.

"Why are you here?" I felt his presence came closer as he talked.

"I need you."

"We can't, we can't stay together, were enemies now."

"No! I know you still love me, I know you care! We can make it work. Please."

"I'm a werewolf your a vampire. Our love is forbidden. Anyway I loved the human Bella not the Bella the vamp."

"But you do," I shot back at him.

"No I don't- I can't-"

"Jacob Black you care for me just stop denying it," I said, knowing that I was the one denying things.

"I'm not. I'm following-"

"What? Your instincts or your heart?" I asked cutting him off.

"My…" he didn't finish his sentence, he just looked at me.


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes were wet now as I looked down at my feet, stricken with sadness

My eyes were wet now as I looked down at my feet, stricken with sadness. I wiped off a glistening tear and shook my head. Jacob was warped he could no longer tell his heart from his instinct.

"Sorry I ever came, no, sorry I ever felt for you," I mumbled weakly and getting up to leave.

"Wait!" his hand grasp my shoulder powerfully and made me twitch and cringe away.

"Why?"

"Wait."

"Why? I don't seem welcome, do us both a favor. Let me go. " my shoulder swayed under the pressure. I swear though my long dead heart started up again when he said to wait.

"You are."

"I'm what? Hated?!" my voice cracked as I said those few words. They dug deep and clung like super glue.

"Wanted." His voice was guarded now, like Sam's, the one I had hoped so much he would not become like. Once his guard was up, I was sure that there was no getting it down.

"Really? Or are you just saying that so you have more time to call your pack on me?" my voice was harsh and burned the skin. The words were worse though, they went straight into his heart. A clear stab.

"Wanted," he growled in his reserve. His body was calm, his emotions weren't. there was a full moons worth of pain layered in his eyes and a flicker of anger too.

"For what?" I asked, stepping closer to his retreating form.

"For you," he answered, letting his guarded expression slip, there was confusion and sadness behind that wall. My own stopped heart throbbed with pain and wanted love.

"I mean friendship or love?"

"Both."

"You cant have both! Do you love me?"

"Yes." He tried hard to cover his other feelings but finally he let them go.

I pushed passed his hold and hugged him. My heart was thorn. One part said leave and the other said stay. Taking in a musky smell, I looked up and our lips meet. Nothing stopped us this time. He didn't pull away from my cold bloodless lips, I pulled away from his live ones.

"No," I said sadly, putting a hand on his chest to keep him at bay.

"But I love you! I want you Bella, turn if you want Bells. I need you."

"You're a werewolf, we can only be friends, nothing more. And friends might even be a streak."

"No."

"But-"

"No! you are right, I care!" my eyes searched for his till I found my answer. He cared and was willing to give his life for me.

"Fine, I'll stay."

"Thanks." His voice was not just a whisper in my soul but also a caress to my heart. I rested my cheek against his chest above his beating heart. I stood there listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart.

"Love," the wind cared ,y words, and soon his muscles lost there tenson, and he hugged me back. My own instincts soon relaxed as I was held by the only one who hadn't ruined my life in one way or another, and his instinct even told him to rip me apart, yet he didn't. it showed how much he cared, it showed love can over power instinct.

For a moment.

His body began to shake as we hugged, the closeness of our bodies was driving him crazy. He closed his eyes and stepped away. Leaving me without a word or emotion.

My hand streached out to stop him but I pulled away. Me being here only made things worse for him. For him I would leave, for me, well that's still undecided.

I know he would protect me from Sam and the others but I'm not sure he can protect me from himself. My love was running out, I have given almost all of it away. All away, and most everyone I gave it too broke me. Everyone except Jacob.

I wanted him, I needed him. I would make the choice that wouls make me or break me. To leave or to stay.

Knowing in my heart that leaving would be best, I knew I couldn't leave. Just thinkg back when Edward left me again. There was still a gaping hole in my heart from that second rip.

As I stood there I heard a bark. Not a chirping but a demanding one. Next a growl then a yelp. What's going on? The pack was fighting? I had to see.

Hopping out of the window I searched the woods. Blood, it drenched the ground in front of the trees. I could smell it from here, and it seemed to trail into the forest.

A yelp that was bone chilling came then all went silent. All was still, the animals made no sound as my werewolf came limping out. Tail tucked between his legs. And a gash on his face.

My hand went to my mouth and I ran over only to be tackled by Paul.

"Get off me you mangy mutt!" I screamed hitting his face. He just stared down at me and growled. "I said off!" my voice was demanding as I threw the giant wolf off. "Jacob?" I called out distressed and terrified for his life.

He lay licking his paws and staying still. All he did was dart his eyes in my direction then went back to cleaning his wounds. The wound on his face still poured blood.

Turning around I ran to his room and found a shirt. Running to him a dodged all the lunging wolves. Getting next to him I wiped blood away from his eyes then placed the shirt on the wound gently. His tongue came out and licked my face in what I thought was a thank you.

"You okay?" I asked, looking into his large eyes. His rusty colored fur was course under my touch. His massive head tilted to the side and his eyes read, Yes. I will be.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat next to him now

I sat next to him now. The wound had already stopped bleeding but I sat protectively next to him. My hand rested on his course fur and I could feel the rise and fall of his sides with his each breath. After a while everyone seemed to back off, so I relaxed and leaned against him. My eyes felt heavy as I sat against him. His breathing was like a soft lullaby of protection, I knew nothing would happen to me, no matter what that stink leader thought. He, he, he, I thought to my nickname for Sam.

Yawning, I stretched out my legs in front of me. I watched as the other wolves tensed at my slight movement, well almost all of them. Seth sat comfortably next to me and Jacob. Seth stood and shook his fur and walked away. Wonder where he was off too. Apparently Sam was thinking the same thing cause a sharp bark came from him.

"I'm gonna go get some, umm food" I whispered into Jake's ear. He pricked his ears up then nodded. Placing his head back on his paws. Standing I looked around then said, "Later my dear puppies," a growl erupted from who I was sure was Paul, and a bark-ish laugh came from Jacob.

I walked away well ran I guess if you went to human terms. I laughed silently at myself, human terms? That was so weird to me. I kept that pace till I finally was thick into the woods, I wanted human blood but I'd have to live with animal blood for now. I sighed then took in a deep breath, and caught the sent of a deer. I crouched a little and listened a second longer.

I ran towards it, it didn't even notice me till I was upon it and biting into it. The blood flooded my mouth, it tasted different than that of a humans. I drained the deer in a matter of minutes then stood. I felt blood drying on my lips and chin and wiped it away with the back off my hand. I looked down to see the body mangled just a little, anyone who found this would know it wasn't a natural death.

My feet carried me, or as I like to say flew me way from my hunting spot. The smell of blood still hung in the air and I ignored it. I had had enough of it and didn't want to go crazy with blood lust. Soon I was back in the clearing which I had left a pack of wolves at. Now in there place were boys/men. They didn't really seem to fit the description of boys or men. They were kinda in-between, well most of them were.

"Bells!" Jacob yelled as I came within their views. I waved at him and slowed to more human pace as I approached.

"What you want you leech?!" Paul yelled angrily yelled at me, I never liked him in the first place. I stuck my tongue out at him in a very un-vampire way. I didn't even know if it was vampire at all to stick a tongue out at someone. As always Jake laughed but this time Seth joined him. These were the werewolves I liked, the Blacks and the Clearwaters. I grinned at them, and came into the semi circle the pack had made.

"Paul chill, she's on our side," Seth cried happily at me.

"Sure, befriend the leech, you disgust me Clearwater," he answered spiting in Seth's face.

"Keep your spit to yourself pup," I told him, and watched Seth wipe the spit off. Paul shook with anger now, I went and stood next to Jake and watched his body shake crazily.

"Bella why are your eyes half red half gold?" Seth asked cautiously. I looked at him in surprise then remembered human blood turned them red and animal blood turned them gold.

"Because I've taken human and animal blood," I answered slowly checking each of my words as they came out of my mouth. It still didn't feel right for me to be talking like this.

"Oh," he looked away now. I stood as still as a statue now, I could hear every intake and release of breath, every heart beat that surrounded me. I missed my old life, I missed my dad, my mom, even the stupid people at my school. My eyes darted around, it must have been the only thing that gave me away as not being a statute. I wasn't even breathing, just staying completely still and watching.

"Bells you should probably go soon." Jake told me. I looked over and frowned, I wasn't ready to leave yet.

"Bella, you really Need to leave," Sam said after I frowned, my frown grew and I bit the bottom of my lip.

"But why?" I asked.

"Billy is coming back here, and he doesn't know you are umm, a vampire. And paul wont last much longer" He answered coolly. My gaze went to paul who was still shaking trying to keep in his human form.

"Oh, ok." I replied then started heading for the woods of forks. The clouds hovered over like a bad warning, telling me to get away and fast. I didn't bother taking in the warning if it was one.

"Bye!" I heard Jacob and Seth call after me. I just waved my hand up in the air and kept walking. Twigs broke under my feet, and the wind lifted my hair and twirled it around.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" I heard Paul roar behind me, probably lecturing Jacob about befriending a "leech". I laughed, loudly, and spun around in a circle. Rain was falling now, I could hear every pitter patter as it hit the leaves and floor. I walked into a small clearing and stood in the rain, it slide across my skin and didn't seem to penetrate my flesh. I stood there for a while and never got cold, not even chilled.

I stood under the rain for what seemed like hours. My hair hung wet in my face and my clothes were soaked through. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back so I could feel the rain pelt my face. I loved the way I could feel every drop but not get cold at.

Time seemed to pass by like dew vanishing from the morning sun in a place like Arizona. The dew stayed forever here, just like I would. I would never not exist, I would roam this planet till its dyeing day as long as I didn't pick any fights. I chuckled to myself, me and no fights? I already was in way to many. With myself, and with the werewolves. Someday they would see I'm ok and one day I would forgive myself for breaking my own heart.

The sun was rising over the edge of the horizon. I watched its orange glow float through the fog that had risen over the ocean and into the sky. I sat perched in the top of a tree now, the breeze playing with my hair, tangling it. The dark clouds finally left as the dawn of a new day approached quickly. The sun glinted off my skin, making it look I was made of diamonds.

Taking in a deep breath in from my mouth, I could taste the rain in the air. After about an hour perched in my tree I jumped down. landing softly on my feet I brushed the leaves from my hair and headed for the ocean. I wanted to find a place that wasn't surrounded by humans.

Moving through the trees without a miss step I finally made it to a cliff above the ocean. Waves crashed into the side, sending salty water up to hit my face. I shivered at the sudden touch of it. Its coldness didn't bother me one bit. I breathed in the smell of the ocean and traced it into my brain.

Leaping off the side of the cliff I let myself fall into the roaring waves. The resistance of air kept me from falling directly straight. Suddenly the water engulfed me. It dragged me under, farther than I had thought it would. My eyes were open and I could see the light fading as I was dragged further under.

I let myself drift further and further, closing my eyes, I savored the feeling of the water all around me. Covering me everywhere in a protective cocoon.

I started clawing my way through the water to the top where air lied. Swimming up and up I still couldn't seem to find the light, I knew I was going up though. Guess I let myself go further under than I had expect. Finally, I saw the faint light trickle its way into the water, telling me I was almost there.

I burst into the open air and took a great intake of air. Looking around the sun was still shinning and water had calmed from its earlier rage. I swam to the cliffs edge where broken pieces of it had piled up after decades. I scurried myself upon one that was slightly hidden from human eyes. People would start wondering why a girl was on these rocks if they saw me.

I lifted my shirt up and off and rung the water out of it. My jeans stuck to my legs as I tried to tug them off also. Once they where off I rung them out also and laid the shirt and pants on the rock to dry. My bra and underwear were a little wet and clung to me but they would dry quickly under this sunlight. So now so I laid back on the rock and watched the clouds pass by.

I found pictures in the clouds, and soon got bored with that. After a while I closed my eyes and breathed in and out slowly. For some reason not breathing was natural to me, I had to think about breathing to smell. I thought it would have stayed as an old habit as it had for every other vampire I had met.

"Hey!" someone cried. I sat up right quickly and looked around. Looking up I saw Sam standing on the edge of the cliff I had jumped earlier.

"What?!" I cried back annoyed.

"Get off my land vampire," he snarled. Standing I looked up and glared.

"I ain't doing no harm Sammy Boy! Why don't you go clean yourself." I yelled back. Was he really going to tell me to leave this spot where I had found peace for the first time in a while?

Apparently because he snapped, "Don't make me drag you from down there!" his voice was rock hard, and angered. I didn't care whether he wanted me to leave or not, but I didn't feel like fighting Sam at the moment. Grapping my pants I pulled them up and snapped them close. Then reached for my shirt. I slipped it on, my clothes were hard with salt and seemed to crack as I slipped them on.

I started to scale the wall, finally I was at the top. Sam wasn't anywhere to be seen. I thought that was weird. I heard a branch break in the trees and Sam stepped out in wolf form. A growl came, it was a dark, forbidding sound. His lips were curled up over his teeth and he eyed me angrily.

"Sam I don't want to play," I told him, trying to lighten what was happening. Sam had hunted me down, to kill me. I wasn't going to let that happen and I had an advantage most vampires didn't. I could see the wolves. He crouched lower and pounced on me. I feel back under his weight as he snapped at me. His teeth found grip on my arm. The fangs sank in and it hurt. It actually hurt. I screamed in pain, my voice was pitched high and my other arm lashed out at his mouth.

I wacked his face a dozen times, as he gnawed on my arm and tried to rip it off. Finally I punched his teeth, blood erupted from his gums and he released my arm. A tooth still lay in me but I was free. Sam still stood upon me and I lashed out again. My hand found the side of his face and I heard a nasty crunch. He whimpered and backed off for a moment. From his mouth blood ran and the side of his face blood trickled too. My arm was numb where his tooth lie.

Looking at my wound quickly I saw that his tooth had gone through completely. I screamed in rage and threw myself at the massive wolf. He tried to claw my face away but I was able to bite him. I let my venom flow into the bite as he screamed in pain. Releasing my teeth I wacked him down. Sam was up again though, he limped and was covered in blood but still he went after me.

I was up against the side of the cliff now. If I took another step off I'd fall over onto the rocks I had earlier sat upon. Sam had his head lowered and his teeth barred, I would have laughed at how funny he looked with the missing tooth if the situation was different and that missing tooth wasn't in my flesh. He came at me slowly, trying to knock me off balance with a swipe of his paw. His eyes were fading now, my venom must be doing something to him.

He jumped at me and I caught his foot before he was able to knock me with it. I turned slightly with the momentum that he had and lost my grip off him. I expected to hear a thump as he landed on the ground, but I looked and didn't see him as he screamed. I looked for his body on the land but didn't find it. All I heard was a sudden cry from behind me then silence.

Slowly I turned around and looked down at the gore I knew was waiting. Sam's body lay mangled and spilt. More than his tooth was gone now, his whole life was gone. His body twitched once and fell into the water. The blood seeped into the water changing its color. Sam was gone.

Far away I heard the howls of the rest of the pack. I was screwed now, they would think I had purposely killed him. I had only meant to injure him so he'd back off and stop trying to kill me. I was scared now. Still staring down, Sam's body had been taken under the water and all that remained visible down there was the blood that stained the rocks and water.

Looking back at my arm I tore his tooth free and gripped it in my hand. I had to leave again, but this time I wasn't sure there was a coming back. They would kill me the next time they saw me, I don't even think that Jacob would spare me. The pack would hate me now and that meant I was going to be hunted for taking down their leader.

"I'm sorry," I called into the waves. I ripped my shirt off and tied it around my arm. I could see through my arm and that frightened me. I took off at full speed, still clenching the tooth of the werewolf that had brought so much trouble and now I was in worse trouble then I had been to begin with.

The others knew that Sam was dead, they knew it and there was only one possible person to have killed him. Me. I ran for my life now, the trees blurred past me, I could hear the others of the pack howl angrily as they reached the cliff side.

"I know you can hear me you rotten leech! You will pay for the deed you committed today!" it was Paul, I wasn't surprised, he was most likely the new leader. I already knew I was going to pay, howls rang after his statement as they agreed. Soon I was only able to hear them faintly. I kept running, I knew they would be pursuing me, they wanted me dead, regardless what Jacob thought. Jacob wanted me dead as much as the others now though, I think. I'd lost everything officially now. I wasn't about to go back to my family because I didn't want to get Victoria or Laurent killed. I had nowhere to run, no one to run too, nothing to help me.

I just let my feet pull me forward, tears ran down my face. I would be running for my life forever now. Unless the pack gave up or managed to kill me I'd being running forever.


End file.
